Networks that primarily utilize data link layer devices are often referred to as layer two (L2) networks. A data link layer device is a device that operates within the second layer of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) reference model, i.e., the data link layer. One example of a common L2 networks is an Ethernet network in which end point devices (e.g., servers, printers, computers) are connected by one or more Ethernet switches. The Ethernet switches forward Ethernet frames, also referred to as L2 communications or L2 packets to devices within the network. As the Ethernet switches forward the Ethernet frames the Ethernet switches learn L2 state information for the L2 network, including media access control (MAC) addressing information for the devices within the network and the physical ports through which the devices are reachable. The Ethernet switches typically store the MAC addressing information in MAC tables. When forwarding an individual Ethernet frame, an ingress port of an Ethernet switch typically broadcasts the Ethernet frame to all of the other physical ports of the switch unless the Ethernet switch has learned the specific physical port through which to the destination MAC address devices is reachable. In this case, the Ethernet switch forwards a single copy of the Ethernet frame out the associated physical port.
Recently, network service providers have offered systems that provide L2 connectivity between multiple, geographically separate L2 customer networks. That is, the L2 customer networks may be interconnected by the service provider to provide L2 connectivity as if the L2 customer networks were directly connected. One mechanism by which network service providers provide L2 connectivity to their customers is by utilization of Virtual Local Area Networks (VLANs). VLANs are a generic grouping mechanism for Ethernet packets that allow logical isolation of multiple L2 networks that share the same physical Ethernet ports. In other words, a service provider may associate different VLANs with different customers so that L2 traffic and L2 state information for the networks, e.g., MAC addressing information, is logically separate for the customers. VLANs allow network switches and other infrastructure of the service provider to multiplex the L2 customer traffic over shared physical Ethernet ports. In this way, each VLAN provides a connection between devices assigned to the VLAN, and each of the VLANs may essentially be treated as an independent layer two (L2) network. A device assigned to one VLAN can communicate with other devices on that VLAN but may be unable to communicate with devices on a separate VLAN. L2 packets for different VLANs may be correctly forwarded within a network by appending a VLAN tag to the packets to designate the VLAN to which each packet belongs.
One type of large area L2 network connectivity being developed is Provider Backbone Bridging (PBB) defined in accordance with IEEE standard 802.1ah. PBB defines architecture and bridging protocols in which a Provider Backbone Bridged Network (PBBN) provides L2 connectivity between multiple provider bridge networks (PBN) of one or more different network service providers. Such large area L2 network connectivity is being deployed, for example, in metropolitan area networks. Each PBN provides one or more service VLANs (“S-VLANS) to service and isolate L2 traffic from customer network. The PBBN typically includes a set of Backbone Edge Bridges (BEBs) that interconnects some or all of the S-VLANs supported by multiple PBNs. Each BEB provides interfaces that further encapsulate L2 frames for transport through the PBBN. The VLANs used to encapsulate L2 frames from the PBNs and transport the L2 traffic through the PBBN are known as backbone VLANs (B-VLANs), and the resources that support those VLANs are usually considered to be part of the PBBN. In this way, the PBBN may be referred to as a Virtual Bridged Local Area Network under the administrative control of a backbone provider. Further details of PBB can be found in Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc., IEEE P802.1ah-2008, “Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks—Virtual Bridged Local Area Networks—Amendment 6: Provider Backbone Bridges,” hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.